


Mistakes were made

by Jessikakill



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Connor is having fun experimenting, Hank despairs, M/M, Office Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessikakill/pseuds/Jessikakill
Summary: Connor is at an Office party and decides to let loose a little. Hank is there to pick up the pieces.





	Mistakes were made

**Author's Note:**

> Do be gentle, this is the first fic I've posted, but any constructive advice will be appreciated :3

Many things had changed since androids had been welcomed into society. More or less. No one had to say whether they were an android or not (it was hard to tell either way) but some found that they were proud of what they were. There were developments to give androids the same rights and experiences as humans, like giving androids control over their own reproduction by handing over factories, or creating enhancements to allow androids to eat food. One thing that Connor was excited to try, much to hanks dismay, was android alcohol.   
The way it worked was just coding, like every other process in his body. The small, glowing blue can shaped object, could be held and “drunk” by being interfaced with. When the can was “empty”, the glow would stop, and the android using it would enjoy a simulated buzz, which got stronger depending on how many cans they used. And Connor, thrilled at the idea of all that the deviant life could bring him, had bought many, many cans. 

8PM, 1 Can in.   
Although Hank wasn’t one for partying much anymore, he still enjoyed the occasional workplace bash. He didn’t drink, he was doing much better since…well…. _someone_ had moved in and insisted he quit, going on about liver damage and life expectancy and other crap. Stupid prick cared about him too much to let him keep going the way he was, and he cared just enough about Connor back to actually listen. Still, it was entertaining to watch everyone else act like morons, and his bottle of pineapple passion would have to do. While Hank stood in the corner and nodded along to old 2000s pop music he insisted he didn’t enjoy, Connor was mingling. Although most people there hated his guts before the revolution (and he was certain some still did. But he wouldn’t name names, _Gavin_ ), a few of them had warmed to him. They appreciated his assistance on cases; his skill as a detective was unparalleled. And he felt some of them appreciated that he didn’t try to act more…human. Some androids completely hid what they were, and Connor knew some people were uneasy about that. He didn’t agree, their fears were unfounded, but he recognized that his openness made some relax more around him. 

Connor was chatting to one of the women officers (who, if he didn’t know any better, he would have sworn was coming onto him) when he noticed Hank on the sidelines. Normally he would have just assumed Hank was ok, as he knew he liked his solitude. But with the new coding in his system and the suddenly very empty can in his hand, Connor felt a bit…fuzzy. He didn’t like that Hank was by himself, and wanted to encourage him to get into the party spirit.   
“Lieutenant!” Connor yelled, hopping over to Hank. He may have been a bit loud, as a few people looked over to him and laughed, but Connor found he didn’t care. He was happy, and the fuzz in his head blended nicely with the music. Hank looked at him and sighed.   
“Connor, how many have you had?” He reached for the can in Connors hand and looked it over, trying to work out how it worked. A lot of android stuff was still confusing to him but from the dopey look on Connor's face it had to be pretty strong. The android laughed.   
“I believe this is only my second Lieutenant. I have many more to go” Connor grinned and snatched the can away from Hank again. It was empty but it gave him something to do with his hands, as he suddenly had the urge to poke hanks face. It was an odd thought, and Connor was unused to such impulses.  
“Jesus” Hank said, a little confused at his friends behavior. “You’re such a lightweight. Wait, can androids even be lightweights?”   
Connor shrugs. “Perhaps! Either way, I’m enjoying these drinks. And the party! Why don’t you join in the festivities Lieutenant?” He pulls on Hanks sleeve a bit, completely oblivious to any irritation from him. Hank sighs again, looking skyward.   
“I’m fine where I am Connor. And how many damn times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? I’m not even a Lieutenant anymore, you know that.”   
“You’re still one at heart, Hank!”   
“That doesn’t….mean anything. I don’t think you should drink anymore Connor” But Connor just giggles (had he ever even giggled before?) and starts wandering over to the makeshift bar someone jumbled together out of a few desks, where his special “drinks” were kept.   
“The night is young lieutenant! I’d like to see where this goes.” Connor lifts another can towards Hank in a toast, and starts to “drink”. Hank shakes his head, but realises he also wants to see what could happen. It could be a long night.


End file.
